Es-tu heureux
by Robotfan
Summary: Drift invite Wing et Windblade à dîner. Fracture essaie de rendre cette soirée plaisante et surtout supportable. RID2015 story. Attention: public averti.


**Es-tu heureux**

**OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un nouvel OS qui s'établit plus dans l'univers du Cybertron parallèle même si cet OS est indépendant de l'histoire que j'écris. C'est un RP qui m'a donnée l'idée et je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? xD Warning : cet OS est pour un public averti et contient des scènes explicites. Si cela vous dérange, ne lisez pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

« …Non.

\- Fracture…

\- Non. Il n'en est pas question.

Drift leva les optiques. Evidemment, lorsqu'il avait eu l'idée de ce plan et lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé à l'aborder avec son compagnon, il s'attendait à ce que la discussion soit houleuse. Que Fracture réponde par un non catégorique. Ils étaient dans leur appartement à Kaon, en train de visionner un film Cybertronien ennuyeux quand Drift avait lancé le sujet de discussion.

\- Et pourquoi « il n'en est pas question » ? répéta Drift en soupirant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

\- C'est faible, comme argument.

\- Oh, pardon monsieur le samouraï qui s'attend à ce que je fasse une longue tirade de dix minutes, expliquant les raisons détaillées pour lesquelles ce plan est complètement foireux.

Fracture reporta son attention sur le film. Lui qui, il y a encore cinq minutes, avait proposé à Drift de changer ce navet contre un film plus intéressant, venait subitement d'y trouver un intérêt. Mais Drift n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Ce n'est pas un plan foireux, comme tu le dis si bien, continua le bot orange.

\- Inviter Wing et Windblade, tes deux ex, même pour un dîner…excuse-moi, ça sonne bien comme un plan foireux.

\- C'est seulement pour créer de bonnes relations...Bon, tu m'écoutes ?

Fracture continuait de l'ignorer. Drift se leva et se planta devant l'écran pour obtenir la complète attention du bot violet.

\- Des bonnes relations ? répondit Fracture, l'air blasé. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà demandé d'inviter mes ex ?

\- On aurait pu, mais le souci est que tu ne te souviens pas de leurs noms, pour la plupart.

\- Parce que c'est toi, ma seule relation significative.

\- Ne changeons pas de sujet. Si je te le demande…c'est parce qu'en raison des circonstances actuelles, il vaut mieux que tout le monde s'entende bien, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ok pour la mère de Jetstorm et Slipstream, je peux le concevoir. Mais pourquoi Wing ? grogna Fracture.

\- C'est mon mentor.

\- Et alors ? Dans ce cas, on peut inviter Shadow Raker et Lockdown pour une soirée film d'horreur en direct !

Drift grimaça à l'idée.

\- C'est seulement une soirée. Et Wing et Windblade ne vont pas te mordre.

\- Je ne connais pas Wing. Mais je sais que Windblade ne peut pas me piffer.

\- Tu peux faire un effort, pour une fois ?

\- Je fais des efforts !

\- Ha bon ? Comme quoi ?

\- Heu…je t'autorise à choisir le programme. La preuve, ce navet, c'était ton idée à la base.

\- Fracture. Je te demande une seule chose depuis qu'on est ensemble : une soirée ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

Fracture serra la mâchoire. Cela commençait à faire bien faire.

\- Mais tu es têtu ! Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse crucifier sur place par tes deux exs sous prétexte que je ne sois pas assez bien pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent. Wing a hâte de te rencontrer.

\- Ça va finir mal, cette histoire et tu le sais très bien ! A la fin de la soirée, je te parie ce que tu veux qu'au moins un meurtre sera commis.

\- Tu te fais des films alors que tu n'as même pas essayé.

\- Et toi, tu joues avec le feu ! qui aurait cru ça de toi ?

\- Fracture. Ca suffit. Si j'ai envie de les inviter, je les invite. C'est tout.

Fracture se leva d'un bond, énervé.

\- Hé bah invite-les ! Eclatez-vous ! Mais moi, je ne serais pas là !

\- Tu donnes une autre raison à Windblade de te trouver gamin.

\- Je m'en moque ! J'irais en boîte ! Tandis que vous serez à votre soirée ennuyeuse, moi je m'amuserais !

\- Franchement…

Le bot violet tourna les talons pour quitter le salon et se diriger vers la chambre. Pour lui, la discussion était close. Il avait juste envie de se vautrer dans son lit pour ne plus avoir à tergiverser avec le samouraï. Drift demandait rarement quelque chose, mais quand il le faisait, cela pouvait durer des heures si Fracture n'était pas d'accord.

Il avait pris sa décision. Fracture aussi. Il ne ferait pas partie de cette soirée. Et Drift n'allait pas lui faire changer d'avis.

* * *

D'un œil mauvais, Fracture contempla la table mise pour quatre personnes, les bras croisés, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. Dans la cuisine, Drift préparait les cubes d'energon. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient avec Berry et Stingheart tandis que Divebomb et Airazor avaient décidé de passer la soirée dehors. Quant à Night, c'était Nightingale qui la gardait. Ils auraient l'appartement pour eux quatre. Tant mieux. Les enfants n'assisteraient pas au massacre.

Fracture se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Drift revint dans le salon. Observant la mine de son compagnon, il poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Ne commence pas, s'il te plait.

\- Je commence si j'en ai envie.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser avec Wing et Windblade ?

Et parce qu'il était curieux du déroulement de la soirée.

\- Tiens donc. On reste parce qu'on est jaloux.

\- Pas du tout ! Et tu es aussi jaloux que moi.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Fracture était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnerie de la porte le coupa. Drift quitta le salon pour ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir ! fit une voix masculine.

Wing, devina le bot violet. Fracture jeta un coup d'œil hagard au nouvel arrivant.

Et il fut percuté sur place par la foudre de Cupidon. Wing était sublime ! Fracture manqua de fondre quand Wing le salua avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est vous, Fracture ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Wing.

\- Oh, mais…Aucune raison de se vouvoyer, dit Fracture alors qu'il se dirigea automatiquement vers le bot blanc. On peut se tutoyer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il tenait de l'energon à la main. Du haute-qualité.

\- J'ai apporté ça, dit Wing. Ce n'est pas bon de venir les mains vides.

\- Belle initiative, fit Fracture en examinant le reste du corps de Wing.

Bel attirail…Lui aussi était un aviateur.

\- Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre, fit Fracture avec un sourire.

\- Hm…Merci, répondit Wing.

\- Tiens, je te débarrasse, fit Drift en prenant l'energon des mains de Wing. Installe-toi.

\- Volontiers.

Fracture suivit Drift dans la cuisine. Discrètement, il lui chuchota.

\- Il est…il est…il est trop beau, commenta Fracture.

\- Fracture…

\- Pourquoi tu l'as largué ? Moi je l'aurais gardé pour moi.

\- Fracture !

Un nouveau coup de sonnette.

Fracture leva les optiques tandis que Drift alla ouvrir. Windblade. L'aviatrice apparut sur le seuil, également de l'energon à la main.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda Windblade.

\- Non, tu es pile à l'heure.

\- Salut, Wing !

Elle se tourna vers Fracture. Son sourire disparut rapidement. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa d'un ton poli mais froid.

\- Bonjour, Fracture.

\- Bonjour, Windblade, la salua-t-il sur le même ton.

Dire que la soirée avait bien commencé, pensa Fracture amèrement. Windblade s'installa à côté de Wing tandis que Drift refermait la porte derrière eux.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Stingheart ? soupira Windblade à l'intention de Drift.

\- Je t'ai dit, c'est un délinquant. Et il n'a pas fait d'étude.

\- Jetstorm le trouve à son goût. Cela devrait être suffisant.

\- Oui mais je n'approuve pas.

Fracture et Wing se contentaient de rester dans la cuisine tandis que Drift et Windblade évoquaient la situation de leurs gosses, particulièrement celle de Jetstorm. Super. Fracture se tourna vers le bot blanc.

\- Donc, toi et Drift…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre entre vous, déclara Wing avec un sourire.

\- Oh mais…loin de là cette idée…

Quoique…

\- C'est toi qui lui as appris les codes de l'honneur.

\- Effectivement.

\- Il ne jure que par ça. Je ne suis pas assez honorable pour lui.

\- Oh, mais Drift a tendance à prendre tout du pied à la lettre.

\- Tu l'as dit.

C'était bien plaisant de parler avec le mentor du bot orange. Et il le comprenait. Fracture et Wing s'échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur avant de rapporter les cubes au salon, tandis que Drift se levait pour monter le son de la musique.

\- Je suis d'avis de Windblade, déclara Fracture. Je trouve que Stingheart est sympa.

\- Ha ! fit l'aviatrice, ravie d'avoir un allié.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupira Drift.

\- Il joue bien de la guitare.

\- Oui. Je me souviens de la fois où tu as essayé de l'imiter. Quel spectacle !

\- Sérieux ? pouffa Windblade.

Fracture se figea. Il avait oublié cet épisode.

\- Oui. Concert de casserole et cassage de cordes, répertoria le samouraï.

\- Primus ! cela devait être drôle ! ricana Wing.

\- La guitare ne valait pas un clou, se justifia Fracture.

\- Oui, oui.

Drift sortit de la salle pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans le salon. Brusquement, un silence tomba. Un silence gênant et malaisant.

Wing se racla la gorge.

\- Bon…on devrait peut-être se trouver un sujet de conversation… ?

\- Hm…

Fracture se rappela de sa discussion avec Wing. Il émit une mine de conspirateur et se pencha vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Est-ce que Drift était aussi sérieux quand vous sortiez avec lui ?

Windblade et Wing pouffèrent. Ils voyaient où il voulait en venir. Tant mieux.

\- Sérieux…c'était la rigidité personnifiée, ricana Windblade. Surtout avec ses enfants.

\- Je vois ça. Tu es le parent cool et lui il est le méchant flic, dit Wing.

\- Méchant flic, cela lui va bien, approuva Fracture.

\- Il n'épargne personne, dit Windblade.

\- Il ne connait pas l'humour au second degré, ajouta Fracture.

\- Il est têtu, renchérit Wing.

Cela arracha un fou rire général.

\- Une fois, il a cassé une lame, ricana Wing. Celle de Dai Atlas en plus. Déjà qu'il n'approuvait pas sa présence au Cercle de la Lumière…je ne dis pas le carnage que cela a causé.

\- Une fois, il a oublié mon jour de création, conta Windblade. Il a trouvé le premier cadeau qui était à sa portée : une boîte de calmant. Je l'ai foutu à la porte.

\- Une fois, il a foutu le feu à l'appartement, énonça Fracture. Il s'est improvisé pompier dans un blockbuster pour sauver tout le monde et il a sauté par la fenêtre, Beak dans les bras.

\- Haha ! je m'en souviens ! sourit Wing.

\- Il a cassé une lame, tu as dit ? Il en a voulu à Slipstream pour avoir cassé celle de son katana, déclara Windblade.

\- Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

\- Plusieurs fois, on lui a dit d'être plus flexible, sourit Wing.

\- Haha. Dans quel sens ? En général ou…dans les domaines privés ?

\- Oh eh bien…ça vaut pour les deux, dit Wing.

\- Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, dans un seul mouvement. Drift se tenait derrière eux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Personne, dit Wing innocemment.

\- On parlait…d'un type, justifia Fracture.

\- Un type qui est orange et qui s'appelle Drift, hein ? soupira le samouraï.

\- On a trouvé quelque chose en commun, fit Windblade.

\- Sans blague !

Drift décida de ne rien relever et se contenta de se diriger vers la table.

\- Allez. C'est servi.

* * *

« Hmm…c'était bien bon »

Après le repas, ils étaient tous les quatre assis en cercle, Drift et Wing sur le canapé tandis que Fracture et Windblade étaient assis par terre. Ils buvaient l'energon rapporté par Wing pour un petit digestif. Fracture se sentait…bien. A l'aise. Au final, le repas s'était bien passé. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Et aucune dispute n'avait été engendrée.

Il se tourna vers Windblade.

\- Donc…tu me dis que tu as quelqu'un en vue ? l'interrogea Fracture, la voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Il s'appelle Chase, répondit Windblade, se prenant le casque. Elle semblait avoir mal à la tête.

\- Ouah…et il est aussi sérieux que Drift ?

\- Il ne sait pas sourire. Il dit que cela me terrifierait.

\- Hé bé.

Fracture ricana.

\- On voit quel est ton type.

\- Tu aurais préféré un gamin comme Cra-cra ? sourit Windblade en retour.

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas…mais c'est un bon argument.

\- Comme Fracture, ajouta Drift.

C'était sa vengeance pour tout à l'heure. Fracture leva les optiques et reprit une gorgée de son haute-qualité. Drift se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Donc, tu sais chanter, Windblade ? demanda Fracture.

\- Pas là. Les gens dorment.

\- Tu sais danser aussi ?

\- Heu…

\- Non, elle ne le sait pas, fit Drift, se sentant plus enclin à taquiner.

Windblade se raidit. Fracture se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te donne des leçons ?

\- Heu. Non merci.

\- Je suis un excellent danseur. Et imagine. Tu pourrais initier Chase par la suite, non ? ricana Fracture.

Elle ne le prit pas mal. Elle sembla même trouver l'idée tentante.

\- 40 Shanix, la séance, déclara Fracture.

\- Escroc !

\- Non, soupira Drift. Avare et cupide.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas Picsou non plus !

\- Picsou ? répéta Wing sans comprendre.

\- Une référence terrienne. Et toi, Wing ? Tu sais danser ?

\- Hm…je me débrouille mais sans plus.

\- Hmm…voyez vous ça.

Et il savait danser, pensa Fracture avec intérêt. Le silence retomba à nouveau.

\- Hé. On joue à un jeu ? proposa le bot violet.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Action chiche et vérité. C'est idéal pour passer le temps.

\- Oh non, je déteste ce jeu, soupira Drift.

\- Moi je l'adore ! dit Wing.

\- Moi aussi ! approuva Windblade.

\- Bon…on a voté à la majorité.

\- La démocratie quand ça t'arrange toujours, grimaça Drift.

Fracture l'ignora et commença. Il se tourna vers Wing.

\- Action chiche ou vérité ?

\- Vérité, sourit Wing.

\- Hmm…tu as déjà fait des plans à trois ? demanda Fracture innocemment.

Drift bondit à cette remarque.

\- Fracture !

\- Oui, répondit Wing.

Ils se figèrent.

\- Sérieusement ? fit Fracture. On ne le croirait pas en te voyant.

\- A mon tour, dit Wing à Drift. Action ? Vérité ?

\- Je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu…

\- Allez ! supplièrent les trois.

\- Vous êtes ennuyeux !

\- Drift…fit Fracture, faisant des optiques de chien battu.

Il soupira.

\- …Action, soupira Drift.

\- Hmm…fais une roue, dit Wing.

\- On n'est pas en entraînement, Wing !

\- Je veux juste voir si tu as travaillé ta souplesse, déclara son mentor en donnant une petite tape sur le genou.

Drift leva les optiques.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, lui déclara Windblade. Tu as choisi action.

\- Si vous y tenez.

Ça allait. Drift s'exécuta et profita de l'espace pour faire une roue. Brusquement, il heurta la table et tomba à la renverse.

\- Ça va ? demanda Fracture.

\- Debout ! fit Wing avec un soupir.

\- On n'est pas en entraînement !

\- Bon à ton tour, Windblade, fit Fracture avant de se tourner vers l'aviatrice. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Le plus beau entre Drift et Chase ?

\- Fracture !

Windblade haussa les épaules.

\- …ils se valent.

\- Merci, soupira Drift en se redressant.

\- Action ou vérité, Fracture ?

\- Action, bien sûr !

Il n'avait peur de rien, après tout.

\- Hmm…fais un salto arrière, dit Wing.

\- Ha non !

\- Ha si ! approuva Drift.

Fracture soupira. Il s'attendait à plus. Il se redressa et s'exécuta, faisant un salto avant de heurter le mur avec sa tête. Il grimaça de douleur avant de se relever, se massant le casque.

\- On continue.

\- Va y avoir de la casse si Wing continue à s'occuper des actions.

\- Windblade…Action ou vérité ?

* * *

« Drift…Action ou vérité ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Le salon était en pagaille. Bien sûr. Wing ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait ordonné à tous ceux qui avaient choisi action de faire des katas, des projections qui avaient coûté à ce que la table soit renversée, et l'écran y serait passé aussi si Windblade ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

\- …Action.

Drift craignait le pire. Wing était sur le point d'ordonner quelque chose quand Fracture lui adressa un clin d'œil. Le bot blanc sourit en retour avant de le laisser donner l'ordre. Fracture se retourna vers le samouraï.

\- …Je t'ordonne de…de nous embrasser.

\- QUOI ? cria Drift.

Windblade se raidit également, se sentant brusquement gênée. Fracture ricana.

\- Tu as choisi action, Drift.

\- J'arrête ce jeu ! Ca va trop loin, grogna le samouraï.

\- Voyons, Drift. Ne le prends pas comme ça, sourit Wing.

\- C'est vrai…approuva Windblade timidement.

Fracture croisa les bras, esquissant un sourire taquin.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais déjà fait.

\- Tu n'as aucun honneur, Fracture !

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Allez, Drift…c'est seulement un contact.

\- Tu sais ce que je te dis ?

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible !

\- Et promis, on arrête après, compléta Wing.

\- Je…

\- Sinon, on va te chambrer parce que tu n'auras pas osé, fit Windblade.

\- Bien vu.

Drift leva les optiques. Cette situation l'embarrassait terriblement. Qui aurait cru que ces trois-là ensemble pouvaient être aussi diaboliques ?

Il poussa un soupir. Manifestement, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils le harcèleraient jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse…

Et puis…si Wing disait qu'ils arrêteraient après…

Drift poussa un profond soupir. Autant le faire…

\- …Très bien, grogna-t-il. Mais je vous jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Ca va se payer ? sourit Fracture. Ne t'inquiète pas, on le sait.

\- Si je te retiens…vous êtes plus gamins que Sideswipe.

\- On l'assume, dit Fracture.

Drift grogna. Il finit par marcher lentement vers Windblade, avant de se pencher à sa hauteur. Cette dernière se recroquevilla. Il savait que si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait. Il se demanda si elle était d'accord mais cette dernière ferma les optiques, rapprochant son visage vers le sien.

Drift resta immobile, hésitant. Finalement, il ferma les optiques et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres, sans approfondir le contact.

Windblade bougea les lèvres, avant que les deux ne se séparèrent. Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné, mais ne releva rien. Drift lui fit un signe de tête pour s'excuser alors qu'il s'approchait de Fracture. Ce dernier sourit et ferma les optiques. Drift s'abaissa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fracture le lui rendit volontiers, presqu'immédiatement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir. Drift sourit légèrement avant de l'embrasser encore tandis que Fracture passa sa langue sur les lèvres, approfondissant le contact. Il avait l'habitude avec lui. C'était toujours plaisant. Cela dura quelques instants supplémentaires avant que Drift ne se détache doucement de lui.

Fracture lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ça me convient, dit le bot violet.

\- J'espère.

Drift se releva et se dirigea vers Wing à son tour. Son mentor attendait, une expression tranquille sur son visage. Drift s'assit à côté de lui, se mordant la lèvre.

\- …je suis désolé.

\- Pas de souci. C'est le jeu.

Wing ferma les optiques à son tour. Drift déglutit, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Fracture et Windblade avant de soupirer. Il se rapprocha de Wing et l'embrassa à son tour. Le bot blanc le laissa faire, sans aucun jugement. Drift était sur le point de s'éloigner lorsque Wing lui rendit doucement son baiser. Cette sensation fut étrange pour Drift qui rouvrit les optiques. Son mentor gardait les optiques closes, tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur son visage, approfondissant le contact. Drift referma les optiques et reçut le baiser, penchant même la tête sur le côté pour plus de sensation.

\- Hm…

Wing sembla apprécier, ses mains descendant sur ses épaules. Drift se pencha en avant, les mains de son mentor lui caressant doucement le dos. La langue de Wing effleura ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Drift lui accorda volontiers et ouvrit la bouche, le baiser devenant plus profond et plus passionné.

Drift ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura. Si cela fut rapide ou lent. Mais quand lui et Wing se détachèrent, la réalité revint le frapper en pleine tête.

\- Pardon ! Ce…c'était honteux…s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et se retourna brusquement vers Fracture et Windblade, espérant que ces derniers ne l'aient pas pris mal. Surtout Fracture. Mais ce dernier souriait toujours. Drift remarqua qu'il avait posé sa main machinalement entre ses jambes, une lueur excitée dans ses optiques.

\- Relax, Drift. C'était le jeu, sourit Fracture. Je ne l'ai pas mal pris.

\- Mais…

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais nouer de bonnes relations. C'était l'objectif de cette soirée, non ?

Fracture se releva en s'étirant. Il remarqua que l'energon de haute qualité venait d'être épuisé. Il poussa un soupir.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? demanda Wing.

\- Non…Windblade en a ramené. Wing…ça te dit de venir m'aider à le chercher ?

Drift se figea. Fracture lança un regard significatif en direction du bot blanc. Ce dernier se leva pour le suivre. Pendant un instant, Drift voulut les suivre.

Si Fracture demandait à Wing de « l'aider », cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Il allait lui demander des comptes. Sur ce baiser un peu trop long à son goût…et ce n'était pas le but de cette soirée ! Cela avait été le haute-qualité. Drift avait perdu le sens des réalités.

Peut-être que Fracture avait raison…un meurtre allait être commis.

Wing et Fracture disparurent dans la cuisine. Drift alla se lever mais Windblade lui retint le bras.

\- Hé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Si…si je m'inquiète ! Je n'aurais jamais dû proposer ce dîner !

\- On est là. C'est fait. Profitons-en, dit Windblade avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir à côté de Drift sur le canapé.

Elle prit une gorgée du cube qu'elle était en train de boire. Le silence tomba. Windblade semblait vouloir chercher ses mots tandis que Drift jetait des coups d'œil répétés en direction de la cuisine. Personne ne sortait et il n'entendait rien.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison à cela…l'angoisse montant, il se fit violence pour ne pas les rejoindre.

* * *

« Tu aurais vu sa tête ! » chuchota Fracture en riant.

Wing pouffa à son tour. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient le haute-qualité et sentant les effets de l'energon lui monter au processeur, Wing tituba et manqua de tomber sur Fracture. Le bot violet le rattrapa pour le remettre sur pieds.

\- Hé…cela ne t'a pas gêné ? demanda timidement le bot blanc.

\- Pourquoi je le serais ?

\- Je…je ne voulais pas…

\- Ça va. C'était juste un jeu.

Fracture et lui se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Fracture tendit le bras vers la bouteille, qui était située en hauteur.

\- Trouvée !

\- Super.

Wing reprit son équilibre. Il reporta son attention sur Fracture.

\- Hé…il semble vraiment heureux avec toi.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Fracture.

\- Oui…je pense que…tu es la personne qu'il a toujours souhaité chercher.

\- Ha oui ?

Ces mots lui firent plaisir. Il regarda Wing, une expression ravie sur son visage.

\- Si c'est le cas…

\- C'est le cas, répondit Wing, opinant du chef.

Fracture s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est quand même toi qui as fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu.

\- J'aurais toujours de l'affection pour Drift, déclara Wing. Mais c'est toi qu'il a choisi et je l'accepte. Tant que vous êtes heureux…

\- Hm. Je comprends ce qu'il te trouve.

Wing cligna des optiques. Les optiques de Fracture balayèrent son corps de haut en bas. Après un silence, Fracture reposa la bouteille avant de se diriger lentement vers Wing.

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi ? Je suis franc. Tu es quand même…

Fracture posa une main derrière la tête du bot blanc.

\- Je suis quoi… ? demanda Wing.

\- Hm. Ai-je besoin de te le dire ?

\- Hé bien…c'est selon ce que tu souhaites. Selon ce que tu—

Fracture ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa soudainement. Wing ferma les optiques avant de lui rendre le baiser avec passion, nouant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que Fracture le collait contre le mur, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Hm…hmm…

Fracture posa les mains sur les hanches de Wing tandis qu'il collait son bassin contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent à nouveau, Wing descendant ses mains vers la taille du bot violet tandis qu'ils mettaient fin au baiser avant d'en commencer un autre. Pour Fracture, Wing embrassait tout aussi bien que Drift. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant, dans le fait d'embrasser le mentor du bot qu'il aimait plus tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fracture et Wing se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Ouah…

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit Wing.

\- Ne dis rien, dans ce cas. Tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est pour ton baiser un peu trop long avec Drift.

\- Mais…tu es sûr que…c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Drift a parlé de bonnes relations. On n'a qu'à attendre un peu avant de les rejoindre. Windblade a besoin de temps avec lui aussi.

Fracture colla son châssis contre celui de Wing avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, un peu plus doucement que les fois précédentes.

\- En attendant, souffla Fracture contre les lèvres du bot blanc, profitons-en.

* * *

« Tu sais…c'était une bonne idée, cette soirée, déclara Windblade après un temps.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Drift.

\- Oui…cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça. Qu'on ne s'était pas amusés comme ça.

Drift se tourna vers elle. Windblade sourit tristement avant de reprendre une gorgée de son cube.

\- Oui. Ça change des soirées en solo, quand il n'y a pas Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, dit Drift. Pour dîner ou pour passer du temps avec les enfants…

Il se reprit, se sentant idiot. Maudit haute-qualité.

\- Excuse-moi…je sais que tu ne t'entends pas bien avec Fracture mais…

\- Non. Il a été sympa ce soir.

\- J'espère que vous arriverez à vous entendre davantage.

\- J'espère aussi. C'est lui, de toute façon ? C'est lui que tu veux ?

Drift hocha la tête.

Cette réponse fit sourire Windblade, quoique légèrement amère. Néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Le silence tomba à nouveau avant que l'aviatrice ne se mit à pouffer. Drift se retourna vers elle, un peu surpris.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Fracture ait pris goût à Wing et qu'ils soient en train d'en profiter, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Heu…je ne croyais pas que tu avais l'esprit aussi tordu, fit Drift, une expression neutre sur son visage.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que nous nous sommes dit, quand tu avais le dos tourné.

\- Je sais que vous parliez de moi.

\- Hmm…vraiment ? C'est aussi évident ?

Pour l'aviatrice, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et si Fracture et Wing profitaient, elle pouvait profiter aussi. Windblade continua de sourire avant de se rapprocher doucement de Drift, leurs avant-bras se touchant. Cela déconcerta légèrement Drift mais il essaya de ne faire aucune remarque. Windblade se contenta de reprendre son cube avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Tu en reveux ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Je pense que c'est bon pour moi, dit Drift.

\- Hmm…très bien. Cela en fera plus pour moi.

Elle attrapa son cube pour le porter à ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle le buvait, ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement ceux du samouraï. Drift lui jeta un coup d'œil mais demeura silencieux. Soudain, Windblade fit un mouvement brusque et le haute-qualité se renversa sur le châssis de Drift. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant de se relever.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Attends, ne bouge pas.

Windblade se dirigea vers la table pour attraper une serviette. Drift tendit le bras pour la recevoir mais Windblade le devança, commença à essuyer le châssis.

Cette action surprit le samouraï de plus en plus. Il ne détacha pas ses optiques de Windblade tandis qu'elle continuait de l'essuyer.

\- Heu…ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je sais…

Le ton de cette dernière était léger. C'était comme si elle l'avait fait exprès.

Elle regarda Drift. Au bout d'un moment, Windblade s'arrêta. Pourtant, l'energon n'était pas entièrement parti.

\- Windblade…je peux m'en charger.

\- Hmm…

Windblade ne répondit pas. Elle demeura immobile, ses optiques bleues plongés dans celles de Drift.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête… ?

Windblade sourit et se contenta de laisser tomber la serviette au sol.

\- Windblade… ?

Windblade s'approcha, posant ses mains sur la poitrine du samouraï.

Qu'est-ce que…

Windblade s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds se touchent.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur le châssis de Drift, passant un petit coup de langue pour ôter les traces d'energon.

Cela fit tressaillir Drift. Tout de suite, il bondit en arrière, reculant.

\- Windblade…Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Windblade ne répondit pas.

Elle passa un autre coup de langue sur le châssis de Drift. Fermant les optiques, elle apprécia la sensation.

Cela faisait longtemps…

Drift resta tétanisé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était sur le point de se détacher d'elle quand Windblade l'attrapa brusquement par le casque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drift écarquilla les optiques, les lèvres rouges et mouillées de Windblade rencontrant les siennes.

\- Hmff…hmff…

Windblade approfondit le contact, ses doigts commençant à masser la poitrine de Drift, formant des cercles. Drift était totalement embué par ce qu'il ressentait. Windblade se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, gardant les optiques closes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha avant de lui sourire.

\- Délicieux.

\- Ha. Vous avez déjà commencé aussi ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Drift se figea. Windblade ne semblait pas surprise de trouver Fracture et Wing, qui revenaient avec leur bouteille. Elle leur adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Vous profitiez aussi ?

\- Mais…de quoi elle parle ? demanda Drift, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

\- A ton avis, Drift ? fit le bot violet tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

Il attrapa doucement le samouraï par le bras pour le faire asseoir. Windblade et Wing les rejoignirent, Wing s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Drift tandis que Windblade se posa sur les genoux du samouraï.

Drift devenait de plus en plus confus.

\- Je…je ne comprends pas.

\- Tes trois relations. Rien que pour toi, dit Fracture.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était ton idée, de créer de bonnes relations…

\- Mais…attends, non ! Non ! Pas comme ça !

\- Et comment ?

Fracture embrassa la joue de son compagnon. Drift se redressa brusquement.

\- Je…Je ne voulais pas dire comme ça ! Non, non ! C'est une idée folle et sans honneur !

\- Comment alors ?

\- Je voulais créer des liens d'amitié ! Rien de plus !

\- Et quelle est la meilleure façon ? sourit Wing.

Drift secoua la tête. Hors de question.

\- Non. Vous êtes vicieux ! sans aucun honneur !

\- C'est moi qui t'ait appris l'honneur, Drift, remarqua Wing. Et ce qu'on fait, l'honneur ne l'exclue pas.

Windblade posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Drift. Le samouraï se détacha.

\- C'est trop pour moi !

\- Oh, voyons.

\- C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, Fracture ?

\- Peut-être. Mais avec leur complicité.

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Oh…

Les trois firent la moue. Ils s'échangèrent un regard déçu. Fracture haussa les épaules avant d'attirer Drift contre lui.

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être davantage convaincu.

\- Vous ne convaincrez pas !

\- Hmm…tu es sûr ?

Fracture l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant légèrement les câbles. Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rapide baiser, avant de se relever et de marcher vers Wing.

\- Fracture !

\- Relax…

Fracture sourit à Wing avant de capturer les lèvres du bot blanc à nouveau, l'embrassant de façon passionnée. Drift resta bouche bée à cette scène surréaliste. Windblade observa les deux bots échanger avec intérêt, avant d'embrasser Drift à nouveau.

\- Hmmff…Hmmf !

\- C'est pour te faire plaisir, Drift, lui chuchota Windblade, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

Drift se mordit la lèvre. Non loin d'eux, Fracture avait plaqué Wing contre le mur à nouveau. Sans couper court à leur baiser, les mains de Fracture descendirent vers les cuisses de Wing, son corps se pressant contre le sien.

Ils avaient l'air de profiter…

Il n'avait jamais été spectateur…et l'idée de voir Fracture et Wing dans cette position était une vision étrange…

Mais pas désagréable non plus…

Windblade attrapa le visage de Drift à nouveau, lui mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Hmm…hmm…

\- Embrasse-moi…

Et Windblade qui…qui essayait de le ravir…

Drift sentit son spark accélérer.

Elle déposa un baiser léger dans le cou de Drift. Drift trembla. Windblade enroula ses bras autour des épaules du samouraï, ne le lâchant jamais.

Ce n'était pas honorable…c'était…

C'était de l'anxiété…ou du désir ?

C'était tout nouveau pour lui…

\- …J'ai besoin de toi…

Drift ne savait pas comment réagir. Il continua de regarder Wing et Fracture, le bot violet déposant une traînée de baisers le long du corps de son amant. Drift reporta son attention sur Windblade. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

…Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Mais…ce n'était pas honorable…

Non…mais plus il résistait, plus il sentait ses résistances céder une par une…

Windblade passa un nouveau coup de langue sur son châssis. Drift étouffa un gémissement. Finalement alors que Windblade relevait la tête pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes une nouvelle fois, il finit par l'attraper par la taille, inversant les positions d'un coup de rein, le samouraï se trouvant au-dessus d'elle.

Windblade sourit à cette initiative. Elle embrassa Drift à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Drift fut rapide à ouvrir sa bouche pour lui accorder l'accès, leurs langues se mélangeant.

\- Hmm…Hmmm…aah…

Windblade lécha les lèvres de Drift, tentant de le chauffer un peu plus vide. Tandis qu'elle collait son bassin au sien, Drift commença à explorer son corps, ses mains s'attardant sur sa taille, tandis qu'il les déplaçait vers les ailes de Windblade.

Il savait que cette partie était sensible chez les aviateurs…Windblade se mit à gémir quand Drift commença à palper les ailes, les massant doucement avant d'aller de plus en plus vite, de façon insistante…

\- Ha…Drift…Aah…hmmm…

A nouveau, les lèvres rouges de Windblade cueillirent les siennes.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le casque. Drift détourna la tête, sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il vit Fracture lui sourire, le bras tendu vers lui. Drift lui déposa un léger baiser sur les doigts. Il remarqua que Wing s'était ouvert pour Fracture, ce dernier jouant avec ses membres. Le bot blanc étouffa des gémissements tandis que Fracture captura à nouveau ses lèvres, l'autorisant à crier dans la bouche.

\- Ha…ha…hmm…

Wing mélangea sa langue avec celle de Fracture tandis que ce dernier donnait des coups de rein, le plaisir devenant de plus en plus intense. Fracture était quand même très doué avec ses mains. Wing remarqua qu'il était déjà mouillé. Fracture coupa court à leur baiser, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Je te suffis…ou tu as envie que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de toi…hm… ?

Fracture lui passa un coup de langue sur son audio. Wing laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, sentant la surcharge l'envahir.

\- Tu es tellement…

\- Hmm…je t'excite à ce point ? le questionna doucement Fracture.

\- Ne t'arrête pas…

\- Hmm…garde-toi pour quelqu'un d'autre non… ?

Wing l'embrassa en guise de réponse.

Alors qu'ils se détachaient, les deux se retournèrent vers Drift et Windblade. Les deux n'interrompaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Windblade s'était ouverte pour lui, les gémissements discrets de Drift devenant de plus en plus audibles. Wing sourit et vint s'approcher de Drift pour lui mordiller le cou par-derrière. Drift frissonna et rejeta sa tête en arrière, inclinant sa tête pour approfondir le contact. Windblade haleta, sentant deux doigts de Drift en elle, creusant et jouant mais toujours de façon tendre.

\- Laisse-lui de la place, Windy, sourit Fracture.

\- Non…Fracture…je…te déteste…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas…Quelqu'un va prendre le relais pour toi.

Windblade grogna. Elle était bien…mais Wing lui offrit un clin d'œil et l'excitation la reprit. Drift retira ses doigts et Windblade se dirigea vers le bot blanc pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Soudain, Wing eut un mouvement recul. Windblade en demeura perplexe. Gêné, Wing s'excusa.

\- Désolé je…je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les fembots…

\- Oh…fit Windblade, déçue.

Toutefois, elle l'accepta.

\- D'accord…

\- Windblade…et si je t'apprenais à danser ? demanda Fracture derrière elle.

Il gardait Drift pour la fin. Wing se pencha vers Drift et le retourna, le plaquant sur le canapé. Drift tressaillit d'excitation, plongeant ses optiques dans ceux de Wing.

\- Puis-je m'occuper de toi ? demanda Wing.

\- Je…

\- Tu en as envie ?

Les lèvres de Wing effleurèrent les siennes. Drift tressaillit et par réflexe, il releva la tête pour cueillir les lèvres de son mentor. Des lèvres blanches et douces. Une sensation qu'il adorait. Rapidement, leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, se goûtèrent, s'explorèrent…

Ce sentiment…

\- Hmm…Hmm…Wing…

\- Haa…

Drift posa ses mains sur ses joues, les jambes tremblantes, quémandant plus. Quand Wing descendit les mains vers son entrejambe, Drift les écarta par réflexe.

\- Hmm…ce que mon élève m'excite…souffla Wing, alors qu'il descendait ses lèvres vers son cou.

\- Haa…

\- J'ai bien envie de te goûter…

\- Tais-toi…

\- Hm ? Tu as dit à ton mentor de se taire ?

\- …Je…

Drift couvrit sa bouche, laissant échapper un gémissement. Wing descendit vers sa taille, posant son cou sur son entrejambe.

\- Je devrais peut-être te punir…

\- Haa…

\- Ouvre-toi…

Drift ne perdit pas de temps. Il sentait un certain inconfort dans son entrejambe. Wing sourit au câble qui se présenta devant lui.

\- Ça me fait envie…

Ni une ni deux, il passa un coup de langue dessus avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Drift haleta à nouveau, un faible cri émana de sa bouche tandis que Wing tétait son câble avec plaisir.

C'était si bon…

Ce n'était pas honorable mais…c'était si bon…

A côté d'eux, Fracture et Windblade s'étaient déjà rejoints. Windblade pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Fracture avec force, ce que le bot violet lui rendit volontiers.

\- Hmmff…hmm…

Bientôt, un combat pour la dominance se mit en place entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de lâcher. Fracture était brutal mais c'était ce qu'attendait l'aviatrice. Et pour être franche, l'idée l'excitait. Windblade essaya de résister mais bientôt, Fracture la plaqua contre le sol, leurs langues se battant en duel dans leurs bouches. Windblade l'agrippa par les épaules, tandis que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

\- Hmm…Hmm…Fracture…gémit-elle.

\- Haaa…

Le fait qu'elle ne l'indifférait pas était une petite victoire. Fracture sentit qu'elle était humide aussi. Fracture pencha la tête sur le côté pour savourer le baiser, l'entrejambe de Windblade se frottant contre le sien, les deux prenant un rythme synchronisé. C'était quelque chose qu'ils ne feraient peut-être qu'une seule fois dans leur vie…

Mais c'était loin d'être déplaisant…

\- Haa…embrasse-moi…haa…

Windblade suça la bouche de Fracture tandis que ce dernier commençait à palper, à masser ses seins avec appétit. Le plaisir devint d'autant plus fort, les soupirs de Windblade couvrant presque ceux de Drift. Fracture glissa sa tête entre les seins, en capturant un dans sa bouche. L'aviatrice se mit à crier.

\- Fracture…je t'en prie…je t'en prie !

\- Patience…patience…

Fracture l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Tu es sexy, tu sais…Primus a…vraiment bien choisi son envoyée.

\- Haa…

Elle le trouvait pas mal non plus. Windblade serra ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle voulait qu'il entre en elle.

\- S'il te plait…fais-moi…

\- C'est prévu.

Il allait la faire jouir. Fracture s'ouvrit à son tour et bientôt, il s'enfonça en elle. Windblade se raidit, s'habituant à la sensation. Puis Fracture commença des mouvements de va et vient, ses doigts entrant dans la taille de l'aviatrice. A côté d'eux, Drift les observait du coin de l'œil. Son câble était gonflé, Wing s'occupait de lui comme jamais et lui léchait le câble avec grand appétit. C'était comme un retour en arrière, au bon vieux temps…

\- Wing…

\- Hmm… Oui ?

\- Haa…c'est…c'est…

C'était paradisiaque.

Et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Wing passa un dernier coup de langue tandis qu'ils entendirent les cris de l'aviatrice. Cette dernière avait atteint la surcharge. Wing sourit et se pencha vers son élève pour un dernier baiser langoureux, avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de son audio.

\- Exceptionnel…

\- Wing !

Il ne voulait pas que cela se termine…Wing sourit et se retira à son tour. Bientôt, Fracture se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Tout de suite, le bot violet captura sa bouche, un baiser que Drift reçut avec appétit. Il avait tellement envie…tellement envie de lui. Drift l'attrapa par les épaules et essaya d'inverser leurs positions mais Fracture lui agrippa les deux bras pour les placer au-dessus de la tête du samouraï.

\- Fracture…je t'en prie…

\- Hmm…je ne sais pas…

\- Je te jure que je vais…

\- Hmmm je sais…

Le bot violet était déjà ouvert pour lui, prêt à l'accueillir. Il lui toucha le câble, avant de faire des mouvements de va et vient. Drift sentit la douleur et le plaisir se mélanger et tout de suite, sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa, son corps demandant plus. Il n'allait pas tarder à relâcher et il devinait que Fracture n'en était pas loin non plus. Fracture écarta les jambes, se plaçant entre elles.

\- Fracture…s'il te plait !

\- Je me suis gardé pour toi…

Ces paroles lui firent grand plaisir.

Fracture sourit et commença à l'embrasser à nouveau avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Drift se remit à gémir à nouveau, ses doigts agrippant le canapé. Même s'il avait déjà fait l'interface avec Fracture, c'était toujours la meilleure sensation…

La sensation qu'il adorait le plus.

Fracture commença ses mouvements, reprenant les coups de rein. Drift s'accorda à son rythme, tenant Fracture contre lui, ne le lâchant jamais.

C'était si bon…

\- Merci…gémit Drift.

\- Hm ?

\- De cette soirée…haaa…

\- Ne parle plus…

\- Je…haa…tu m'excites tellement…

Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre.

Cette phrase sembla lui faire plaisir.

\- Tu sais que tu m'excites aussi… ? Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…sous tes airs de samouraï…honorable…au fond, tu adores transgresser les limites…

\- Haa…

\- Et entendre tes cris de plaisir…c'est un tel bonheur pour moi…

\- Haa…haaa…

Fracture le retourna, le plaçant sur le ventre avant de le pénétrer à nouveau par-derrière.

\- Hmm…Haaa ! Haa…

C'était si bon…

Sentir Fracture au bord de la surchage…cette sensation d'humidité…

Tout était présent…

Tout était…

\- Haaa ! Fracture…

\- Haa…Haa…Hmmm…

\- Fracture…je t'aime ! Haa…

Le pari fut tenu. Cela fut suffisant pour son amant qui vint le premier. Drift suivit peu après, criant le nom de son amant.

Fracture et lui s'étreignirent fortement, l'un contre l'autre. Drift se sentit…vidé. Epuisé.

\- …je t'aime aussi, Drift…j'espère que tu es heureux…

Le bot violet l'embrassa. Un baiser que Drift reçut avec plaisir. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Drift se redressa pour observer Wing et Windblade, qui étaient sur le sol, Wing caressant le dos de Windblade tandis qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions. Il lui adressa un sourire ravi et Drift se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé.

Il était éreinté…

Mais cela valait le coup.

« Merci pour la soirée ».

Au petit matin, Wing et Windblade étaient prêts à partir. Windblade sourit à Drift et Fracture, les souvenirs de la veille encore en tête.

\- Voilà un développement inattendu.

\- Vous aviez eu l'idée, soupira Drift.

\- Oui…mais cela restait inattendu, ricana Fracture.

Drift leva les optiques.

\- On remet ça bientôt ? demanda le bot violet.

\- Non ! refusa Drift.

Wing et Windblade s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Moi pas…refusa poliment Wing. Même si cela avait été un plaisir.

\- Moi non plus…Je ne suis pas sûre que Chase accepte si jamais on venait à se mettre ensemble, dit Windblade.

\- Je comprends.

\- En attendant, c'était une super soirée. La prochaine fois, on se fait un karaoké ? fit Fracture.

Windblade haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Allez…je te ramène, Windblade ? la questionna Wing.

\- Volontiers.

Les deux saluèrent le couple une nouvelle fois avant de se transformer, s'envolant en même temps avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte, Drift se tourna vers Fracture.

\- Il faut ranger avant que les enfants ne reviennent.

\- Oui…

Fracture s'étira longuement avant d'étreindre Drift par-derrière.

\- Ça t'a plu, Drift ? Es-tu heureux ?

\- …Oui, ça m'a plu.

Drift lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Mais…tu sais. Même si ça m'a plu…on n'était pas obligés de faire ça.

\- Va savoir. Tu avais peut-être envie de te reconnecter avec le passé. Avec tes ex.

\- Peut-être…mais une personne me suffit.

\- Ha oui ? Qui ?

Fracture sourit quand Drift l'embrassa.

\- Toi, Decepticon sans honneur.

\- Toi de même, Autobot moralisateur.


End file.
